Fruit Ninja: Gaiden Style
by PandaCooki
Summary: Long time friends Ryu and Cooki have had a long day of training in the forest just north of Hayabusa village.Cooki (who craves anything sweet and yummy) actually craves fruit,Ryu along with his Best friend Hayate play a game of Fruit Ninja. What would happens when a intense game of Fly fruit and swinging Katana leads to an all out 3 ninja war?


It has been a long lazy day at the Hayabusa village. Ryu lays on the floor next to his friend from the Ryuuken clan Cooki,whom another certain ally of Ryu's seems to have a crush on her. The two laid on the hard wooden floor after hours upon hours of endless training in the northern after her training,Cooki usually eats something sweet,preferably doughnuts,cookies,cake,fruit covered in chocolate,candies,or anything with today,this day with the heir of the Hayabusa clan and her long childhood friend,she craves fruit...just plain fruit.  
"Ryu-chan!Ryu..!" She whispers,more like a loud knew he could hear her,but refused to simply just smacked his face hands rised as if it were dead,lightly brushing something soft and gave it a light pat,and a smirk grew on his heart began to beat and her face flushed.  
"Hayabusa?!what in gods great hand?" She yelled,causing his eyes to flutter open,locking with the crimson eyes of the woman on top of face flush as he slowly lowered his hands away from her thighs,his smirk passed like a cloud passing the sun."Cooki?..why are you on top of me?" He asked blinking with confusion written on his 's face grew as red as her eyes,she quickly climbed off him and doubled over.  
"I am so sorry Ryu.I was just hungry."  
"What is it that you want?"  
"Do you have any fruit.I'm hungry?"  
"Fruit...you're kidding?"  
Cooki glared at her friend with a mixture of irritation and knew this expression well,and had always had a counter attack for almost all of her expressions and cold glares."You need to slow down on the sweets,The more you eat them,the more your breasts and bottom will wouldn't last when it comes to speed."He smirked and crossed his arms,waiting for her woman rolls her eyes and stands up.  
"If you won't help me,I'll do it myself."She said while taking Ryu's most prized possession:The Dragon Sword.  
"Cooki? what are you doing?"  
"Playing fruit wanna join me?"

Bored and now annoyed Ryu followed her into the kitchen,he looked at the chopping board and then upward toward the mountain sized pile of was beginning to feel overwhelmed by the larger than life sized in fruit mountain,he looked around and saw his best friend,Hayate  
"Ryu..what's with all the fruit?" said Hayate,sidestepping his way towards his fellow friend."Cooki is here isn't she?" He asked, Hayate's voice cracked at the sound of her never exactly payed attention to his friend's behavior,he simply disregarded it.  
"Yes,she's around here somewhere." Ryu turned and shook his head,perhaps he also has an interest in the young Ryuuken clan member,Hayate covered his face and began to walked around to find where exactly the young woman was ,However,simply watched. A young brunette with a long Katana and a long red fans,she quickly jumped down and placed her armed hands on her hips.  
"Hello boys!"  
"Cooki?!"  
"what are we doing here,Cooki?!"  
"Damn Ryu,Can you not 're playing fruit ninja."  
Now it was the Legendary Super Ninja's turn to deliver one of his cold green-eyed grew oblivious and stood back,watching death glares collide like dragons doing now explained the rules to the shinobi boys,which simply was to cut as much fruit as one can before time runs out. But one must also avoid dragon darts and bombs that get in the way,each player has three tries before actually ending the was first,he look at the mountain with determination and strong snatched his Dragon sword away from his began to toss the fruit while Cooki set the timer,twenty minutes have passed,the fruit was being thrown faster at the Super of Pineapple and mangoes were smacking the the Dragon ninja against his couldn't control herself she fell on the floor and laughed so managed a chuckle as he continued to throw fruit at his friend.  
"Not so legendary are you,Ryu?"He taunted ,In response,threw s piece of kiwi at his ,caught off guard,was covered in kiwi.

This is what started the Fruit Ninja war!

Ryu ducked behind the fruit mountain while Hayate threw combinations of passion fruits and apples. When it was the dragon ninja's turn,he ran off,looking for a place to hide,Ryu then threw a mango so fast,little orange sparks flew from behind the small fruit. Hayate grabbed his friend and love interest and hid behind her using her as a shield from the flying felt the connecting of mango with her bosom,smashed mango spreading all over her chuckled as Hayate scooped a finger worth of smashed remains and stuck it in his mouth. "Cookies and Mangoes..I'm growing to like this flavor." He said,smirking at looked at her and knew the expression on her face very well.  
"Cooki-san,I am so so Sorry,Hayate was in front of you a-"  
Cooki threw a banana and a strawberry at the head of the her then smacked Hayate with a slid to the other side of the kitchen and threw more of the fruit,he forgot that he left his sword at the other side where Cooki was standing and dodging most if not some of the fruit that was being tossed by the Hayabusa ninja.  
"You've learned well from today's training." He said while tossing another apple at his friend,she swiftly cut down the apple with her stood there,watching as the two ninjas vanished and fruit thrown around by an invisible stood behind Hayabusa Back to Back,both of their arms crossed.

"There's only two of us and one woman.." Ryu said while looking over his shoulder at his best friend.  
"Hai." was all he spoke,but he smirked,"We just have to find out where she's located.  
"That's not hard to do.." Ryu simply smirked and grabbed a piece of fruit:A strawberry.

"Hayate take off your shirt." Hayabusa said while untying his sash around his abs were exposed,chest ripped and abs deeply cut,Hayate gulped and felt the room grow smirked and sniffed the air:Roses. Cooki was took off his unwagi along with his gauntlets.  
"How will this work?"  
"Cooki can't resist acctractive men,as a succubus;its her duty to steal the soul of men." Hayabusa said looking into the refrigerator and saw a big bowel of chocolate. Ryu grabbed the bowl and set it on the desk,throwing strawberries and pineapple and more fruit into the giant bowl. Hayate smirked and scooped a giant drip of chocolate and flicked it at Hayabusa; who smirked rubbed it across his abs breathing in the fresh scent of roses and cookies. "She's here!" Hayate signaled as Cooki sat ontop of the stove,sucking on a chocolate covered strawberry.  
"she..looks..so...pretty." Hayabusa thought to himself as he rushed toward the girl and teleported out of the Hayate alone and undressed,he pulled his clothes back on until he saw Cooki..She grabbed his arm and teleported towards Ryu's room with him..

* * *

Ryuuki sat in the meeting halls with her mother and younger brother never really trusted the Hayabusa clan because of their business with the simply sat there and twirled the pencil in her hand. "Must you leave us now." Her mother said crossing her nodded,she wanted to stay by her sister's protect her. "Very well you may go."She waved her hand in dismissal,ryuuki shot up and ran to the nearest door,only to be stopped by her brother Aden."But first we must head to Tora Village to aid lady Camille." He said,handing her the dagger that she always wore on her belt.  
"Can't you handle it on your own."  
"Nope...But Cooki can handle Ryu on her 's subtle."  
Ryuuki looked out at the rose garden and thought of her sister,she felt her energy rise and fall like a roller coaster at a theme park.  
"Maybe you're right..I just hope that He doesn't do anything dangerous." She said gripping her dagger. The two left the village at the sound of the second bell.

* * *

Cooki laid next to Hayabusa with her arms draped on his chest,her body trembled while giving him sweet and generous rose up from the covers and began to kiss her down her body,stopping at the small of her moaned and layed her head back on Ryu's torso.  
"That was a fun game.." Hayate said while smothering his lips against her neck.  
"Ryuuki's gonna kill me for doing this." Cooki thought to herself,Hayate got up and got dressed,he waved and teleported out of the room. Ryu was now alone with Cooki,He brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead.  
"Hayate's such a hogger..I didn't have enough time to enjoy you.." He whispered in her ear,as she reached forward to grabbed chocolate strawberries and stuffed on into his kissed him deeply and full of passion.  
"I have time for one more time." she said as Ryu swallowed the small pieces of fruit and returned all of her lifted the covers over their heads and the two Shinobi went back to their "Time" Together.

* * *

**I don't own Hayabusa nor Hayate but the other characters are mines!**

**and yes that's how you spell Cooki's name. Please comment and Rate~!**

**-Mama Cooki 3**


End file.
